His Blue Eyes-A Vince Neil Love Story-Sequel (The Dirt Fandom)
by joekeeryfan27
Summary: In this sequel Erin gets a puppy for her boyfriend but he doesn't know until she brings it to his house and she's been living with him in the same house and sometimes visits Nikki as well . Read this story to find out what else happens .
1. Chapter 1-The Puppy

**7:00pm on a Monday **

**May 9th.- Moved In With Him .**

I had went to the pet store while Vince was still at his house when I walked in I looked around for a pet for him and that's when I saw it the cutest little puppy so I had paid for it and put it in it's cage and got a collar for the puppy then brought it home I then walked inside and put it on the floor and let it out . Vince came downstairs and seen the puppy . "Awwww you got me a puppy it's so cute ." He smiled as he then hugged me . "Yes indeed I did actually I had said as I smiled . "Thank you so much ." Vince replied with a smile . "You're welcome . " I had said as I smiled back .


	2. C2- He Doesn't Mind If You Live With Me?

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="9d2ce8b6427156551176751f451d769f"Vince had then started petting the puppy when he had taken the puppy out of the cage as he did he looked up as he started talking to me ," So Nikki doesn't mind if you live here with me right ?" He asks curiously. " He's okay with it he doesn't mind he said if I wanted to I could and by the way thank you for letting me move in with you Vince ." I said as I smiled . "You're welcome sweetheart ." replied ,Vince as he smiled and then kissed my cheek . "I love you so much ." I said as I smiled at him . "I love you too ." Vince had said as he smiled . I then smiled down at the puppy and began petting the puppy as well . /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="f030a1f5a654eb542a4d67c3a28d4f25""So what should we name this little guy ?" asked Vince curiously as he smiled . " We could name him Simon if you'd like to ." I suggested . " Alright sure let's name him Simon I can't really think of any other names to call a puppy so yeah that could work ." stated Vince with a smile . "Yeah actually that sounds perfect I like it ." I said as I nodded . The puppy came up and gave him a kiss on the cheek . " Aww puppy kisses ." He had said as he smiled he really was a guy who loved animals and that's another thing that I loved about him ." Awww yes that's so cute when puppies do that." I had replied as I smiled at him . "He's the cutest little puppy and again thank you for getting him for me and for us ." said Vince with a smile. "No problem you're very welcome Vince and I totally agree with you honey ." I said as I kissed Vince's forehead lightly as I smiled once again he was indeed the cutest guy I've ever dated and I loved him very ,very much more than the stars underneath the midnight sky . " I love you so , so much Erin ." I smiled as he had said that then I had said " I love you too as well Vince you're such a sweetheart ." I said as I smiled and kissed him once again as he then started blushing as well ./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="e95eae59ef85a825a3e63665505574b6"Later that day I had started reading my book that I had read the other night so far I was really enjoying it actually as I was reading Vince had sat beside me and put his arm around me as he did so . "So what you reading ?" He asked . " Just one of my favorite books it's a pretty good one actually ." I had awnsered his question that he had asked me with a smile upon my face ./p 


	3. Chapter 3-I Love You Vince

" I love you Vince ." I said as I smiled at him he had then smiled back . "Aww I love you too sweetheart." Vince had said . I then smiled back once again and then moved over to sit with him he had kissed my cheek and then my lips as he had put his hand on my cheek while kissing me romantically on my lips he was indeed a good kisser and of course he was really handsome as well and very sweet .We then stopped kissing . "How was that ?" He asks curiously as he smiled . "That ... that was the best kiss ever ." I smiled as I blushed as my cheeks turned a light shade of pink . " Alright cool and awww you're blushing you're totally blushing ." said, Vince with a smile . "Yes I am actually ." I giggled as I had said that to him . "Must I say you look really cute when you blush and when you smile as well ." I giggled . " oh stop you're making me blush even more lol ." I replied in between giggling . " Alright Alright ." He chuckled and kissed my forehead this time . "So what do you wanna do today ? " he asked curiously as he smiled . "We could just watch tv together if you want and cuddle as well what do you say is that a good idea ? " I asked curiously as I smiled . " Sure sounds good to me let's do that ." He smiled as he made his way to the couch and sat on it with me beside him then he got the clicker and turned the tv on then found something to watch on the tv as we cuddled on the couch together that day . I smiled as I had rested my head on his shoulder while I was fully awake while doing that as I watched tv with him .


	4. Cha4 -Nikki Calls-Hows It Goin

12:30pm that afternoon

I had sat down beside Vince after I got back from the bathroom cause I needed to fix my hair so I sat down with him and was watching tv but then my cell phone started to ring so I picked it up and awnsered on the other line was Nikki . " How's it going so far ? Are you enjoying living with your boyfriend at his place ?" He asks curiously." Yes I am actually but I miss you as well Nikki oh and Vince and I have a puppy now it's so cute . " I had said . " I know you two do he sent me a pic of the puppy earlier it's cute and that's good to hear that you're enjoying living with him and by the way I'll come visit sometime today I'll bring your friend Natalie with me to see you as well ." Nikki said . "Alright sounds good see you soon I got to go for now ." I had said . "Okay see you later love you and you're the best cousin ever ." said ,Nikki . "You are too and you too ." I smiled as I then clicked off the phone and put it back in my pocket .

"Who was it ?" Vince asked curiously. "That was Nikki he said he's coming over to see us today sometime and he's bringing my friend Natalie with him as well ." I said as I smiled . "Cool ." He smiled back . They were still watching tv while their new puppy went to go eat their dog food in the kitchen where there was a bowl with dog food in it .


	5. Cha 5-Taking Our New Puppy For A Walk

Later on we got the leash on the dogs collar and Vince had opened the door then locked it as we both walked out of the house we went for a walk for a bit . " Nice day huh ?" Vince asked as he smiled . " Yes indeed it is ." I smiled as I said then later on we went back and waited for Nikki and Natalie to come by to visit us we had gotten inside and sat down on the couch I started drinking some of my tea that Vince had made earlier before we had left to go for a walk . He smiled over at me as I drank my tea ." How is it ?" He asks curiously. " It's really good ." I awnsered back with a smile . " That's good to hear ." He smiled as he then started drinking his as well . I moved a bit closer to Vince on the couch as we cuddled for a bit while waiting for them to get here he had also just turned on some music to entertain us as well as we cuddled with eachother on the couch .


	6. Ch6-Nikki And Natalie Arrives

Later that day Nikki and Natalie walked over to the house where I was living in with my boyfriend Vince , Nikki stood outside with my friend as he knocked on the door Vince went to go awnser it and let them in ." Come in take your shoes off first on the carpet ." Vince said as he smiled . They did as they were told and walked in as they did they seen the kitty . " Aww this is the cutest puppy I've ever seen ." Natalie said as she smiled and bent down to pet the puppy as Vince sat down beside me once again . " I know huh? She is cute ." He said . "Yes indeed so Erin how you liking it living here with Vince in the same house ?" She asked curiously. " I smiled . " I like it actually it's a bit different but I actually like it though ." I said as I smiled once again. " Ah that's good to hear I'm glad you're enjoying it ." She said as she smiled back . " Me too ." I replied .


	7. Chapter 7-Vince You're Such A Sweetheart

Vince kissed my cheek and I smiled "Vince you're such a sweetheart , I love you so much." I replied while I was still smiling at him . "Awww thank you ,you are too my dear ." said ,Vince with a smile . "Awww the two love birds are so Inlove ." said Nikki as he giggled . "Yes indeed we are ." I giggled as he had said that while I hugged Vince while being close to him on the couch he then kissed my cheek once again . "Yes indeed I love her very much ." He said with a smile . "I know you do ." said Nikki as he smiled .

**Two minutes later**

"Anyways we gotta get going it was nice seeing you again and Vince see you at the next concert ." Nikki said . "Alright see you too ." We both hugged Nikki and my friend Natalie and then after we had hugged them they had left the house so now it was only me and Vince and our new puppy that was in the house .


	8. Chap 8-Hey Erin ,What Do You Wanna Do?

Later that day Vince had asked me " Hey Erin ,what do you wanna do now ? " he asks curiously as he looked over at me as he smiled . " How about we go grocery shopping ?we'll need some food and other things ." I suggested . " Alright and yes we will need those actually since there's not a lot here at the moment ." He had said as he got up and got his wallet . "Alright sounds good ." I smiled we then went out the door and walked to the grocery store . We then got inside and we picked out what we needed then put it in the grocery cart then after we got what we needed we went to the cashier , he paid for the groceries then after that we went home , went inside then we had put everything away where it had to go .


	9. Chapter 9 -A Love Song For Erin

Vince then got into the studio in his house while I was with him in the house I sat inside the studio as he had black headphones on and was singing into a microphone he had wrote a song for me the most sweetest song ever it was a love song . He started singing it and it sounded beautiful it was literally the sweetest thing he had ever done for me . I smiled as he was singing the love song he had written for me then after that he had finished the song I then clapped as he took off his headphones . " So how was that ? Did you like it ?" He asks curiously as he smiled . "Like it ? I loved it Vince it was the most sweetest thing ever ." I said as I smiled and went to go kiss him on his cheek . " Awww I'm glad you loved it actually ." He smiled as he kissed me back after I had kissed him .

"I'll be back ." I said as I kissed him once more . " Alright I'll be here waiting for you." replied Vince . I went to call Nikki who was hanging out with my friend Natalie even though Natalie was dating Tommy . "Guess What Nikki and Natalie ?" I said as I was talking to them on the phone . "What ?" Nikki asks while Natalie hears too . " Vince was in the studio in his house and he wrote me a love song it was so sweet and I loved it ." I replied back . "Awwwww that's so sweet of him anyways got to go we'll visit again sometime ." Nikki said . " Alright sounds good bye ." I smiled and clicked off the phone just as Nikki did as well at the other house . I then went to Vince again and sat down . "I'm back ." I said as I smiled . "Hey ." He smiled back .


	10. Chapter 10-Vince You Are The Sweetest

Vince was sitting next to me while I was saying something he had turned to look at me . " Vince you are the sweetest guy ever ." I smiled as I was talking to him . "Awww thank you so much you are the sweetest girl ever and I'm glad we met and I'm lucky to have you as a girlfriend ." He smiled . " Yes I'm glad we met too and glad to have you as my boyfriend and thank you so much ." I smiled as I kissed his cheek . "You're welcome ." He replied as he smiled . "I love you so much ." I said as I smiled back . " Love you too and hey remember when we first met ? It was like it was yesterday ." Vince replied . "Yes I remember I still remember it ." I said as I smiled and kissed his cheek for the second time .


	11. Chap 11-Kisses From Vince --Goodnight

While we were still sitting down beside eachother I had looked over at Vince as I looked into his blue eyes while I smiled then suddenly he had put his right hand up to my cheek and smiled then started kissing my lips romantically it was indeed so romantic the way he had kissed me it's like I felt like sparks were flying in the air I was just so inlove with him and I was so lucky to have him in my life . We then stopped kissing for a second ." Vince I love you so much I'm so happy to have you in my life I don't know what I'd do without you you've always made me happy whenever I needed you the most when I was upset you always knew how to make me feel better ." I said as I smiled . " I feel the same way about you I'm happy to have you in my life and you always know how to make me happy too also I don't know what I'd do without you as well . "He replied while smiling once again as he kissed my cheek . It was then getting late at night . " Goodnight Vince ." I said as I smiled . "Goodnight Erin ." He smiled back .

**12:am that very night .**

Minutes later he had fallen asleep on my shoulder so I let him instead of bringing him upstairs or waking him to go to bed . Then I yawned and I then fell asleep on his shoulder and slept throughout the night on the couch and we were both comfortable as well while we were sleeping on the couch together.


	12. Chapter 12-Dreams

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="1b18b3bea8a5af585c3cdd004be5e112"While I was sleeping I was dreaming about things I dreamt that Vince had taken me out on another date he had taken me to the beach for the day , we had hung out near the water . It was a really cool dream who knows maybe it would come true someday and we would have fun together at a beach . I smiled in my sleep as I was dreaming that night I had then heard something but it didn't bug me and it didn't bug him either we were both fast asleep that very night ./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="32c4b4229d47d6a400adb79f2a8b8d58"Meanwhile he was still sleeping as well we had both slept throughout the whole night on the couch music had played in the background but very quietly he knew that the only way I could fall asleep was if there was music playing in the background that was the only way ever since I was little it had always worked ./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="d69f63039ebd7c376bfe0fee97585b77"I then woke up for a minute to check what time it was so I looked over at the clock that was on the stereo nearby and it read 4:16am I had then closed my eyes again and fell asleep then was asleep for the rest of the night until morning had came and of course until it was time to wake up I'd wake him up or he would wake me up either way we'd both be up in the morning . Minutes had passed and it was still midnight it wasn't morning yet until later on I then checked again and this time it read 4:20 am after that I had fell asleep again after I had closed my eyes once again that night . After that he had smiled while sleeping as he was right beside me and as he had his head rested on my shoulder it was just so cute as he had done that ./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" /p 


	13. Cha 13-Good Morning Vince-Breakfast Time

**(Time Skip to 8:15am )**

**(The next morning )**

I woke up and was still laying on his shoulder then I had sat up and shook his shoulder lightly to wake him up . "Vince ,Vince wake up it's morning time to get up sweetheart ." I whispered . He slowly opened his eyes and rubbed them then yawned . "Morning how did you sleep last night did you sleep good ?" He asks curiously. "Yes how about you ?" I asked . " Yes indeed I did ." He smiled. "Good to hear ." I said as I smiled back then went to go have breakfast we had started eating pancakes with strawberries on them he had poked one with his fork and began eating it and I did the same as well we had both enjoyed our breakfast together as we sat across the table from eachother in the kitchen that very morning .


	14. Chapter 14-Going For A Morning Walk

We both had then finished our pancakes I went to go get dressed ,brush my hair and teeth and so did he then we sat down on the couch for a bit he was dressed in a blue shirt with jeans and a leather jacket on . " So what you wanna do now ?" Vince asked curiously. I smiled over at him " We could go for a walk if you'd like . How's that sound does it sound like a good idea?" I asked curiously. "Yes indeed it does let's do that ." He nodded in agreement as he replied . "Alright sounds good ." I replied back so we then went for a walk down the streets .

" Nice day isn't it?" I asked Vince as we walked down the streets of Los Angeles. He nodded " Yes indeed it is actually it's a really nice day this morning it's always good when it's nice out ." Vince replied as we walked . " I so totally agree with you Vince it is always good when it's nice out like this ." I smiled . He smiled back at me as we walked and held eachother's hands .


	15. C15- Are You Alright ,Vince Are You Hurt

As Vince was walking beside me someone had came near us and knocked him over on the ground and didn't even bother apologizing to him the guy just left and there Vince was left on the ground so I hurried over to him he was near a wall I put my hand out to him as I asked "Are You alright,Vince are you hurt ?" He took a hold of my hand and he got up . "Yes I'm alright and no I'm not hurt but he did knock me down why I have no idea why he did that but he did . " Vince replied to my question . " That's good to hear that you're okay though ." I smiled as we started walking again after I had helped him up . " Yes true but I still can't believe that person didn't even bother apologizing to me when he knocked me over like that ." He said . " I know me neither that's just mean of him to do that to you he should have apologized anyways let's go back home ." I replied as we walked back and got inside then locked and closed the door .


	16. 16- Vince Do You Need Ice For Your Elbow

When he had lifted his elbow I noticed there was a scratch on his elbow . " Vince do you need ice for your elbow ? There's a scratch on it." I asked him . "Yes and didn't know there was one until I lifted my arm up and when you said there was ." Vince replied . "It's okay at least your not hurt too badly ." I said as I kissed his cheek then put some ointment on his elbow ,rubbed it in so it wouldn't get infected and also cleaned stuff off of it then I had gave him a cloth with ice inside it and I had put it to his elbow . "There just hold that in place for a bit and I'll let you know when you can take it off." I said as I smiled . " Alright will do ." He smiled back and replied as he then kissed my forehead ."You know what ? I love you so so so much ." I replied as I smiled . " And I love you too ,sweetness ." He had said as he smiled . That was indeed probably the first time ever that he had called me sweetness for a nickname I literally blushed as he had just said that . Minutes later I looked over at him and smiled. " Okay you can take it off now ." I spoke . " Alright ." He nodded and did so then we cuddled for a bit as we watched tv in the living room on the sofa while I had rested my head on his shoulder as we were watching tv together.


	17. Cha 17-Vince How’s Your Elbow?

I looked over at Vince and started talking to him again " Vince how's your elbow ? Any better ? " I asked curiously. He looked at it and held it up for me to look at . "Yes much better the scratch went away and it doesn't sting anymore like it did ." Vince said as he smiled up at me while talking to me . " Good to hear at least it feels much better now I guess the ice had worked it's magic and the ointment had healed it and so it wouldn't be infected as well so that's good that all that worked . " Yep it is and by the way thank you for helping me when this happened and for helping me up too when that guy pushed me down to the ground ." He smiled and hugged me ."You're very welcome Vince and no problem anytime ." I smiled back while hugging him . "Anyways do you want something to drink ? " Vince asked curiously as he smiled . " Yes please I'd like a glass of water with ice cubes in it please and thank you ." I replied to his question . " Alright ." He nodded and went to go fill a glass with water and then took 4 ice cubes out of the ice cube tray and dropped them slowly into the water then brought it out to me while I was sitting on the couch I had then took the glass of water as I was putting it up to my lips to take a drink I had said ." Thank you Vince ." I smiled . "You're welcome ." He replied back as he smiled . He then began drinking his as well since he had got a glass of water as well so we sat beside eachother and drank our glasses of water .


	18. Ch18-What Was That Noise?

(The two of them heard some noise )

I looked over at Vince as I heard something "What was that noise ? ,Did you hear that ? " I asked curiously . "Yeah but what was it ?" Vince asked curiously. " I don't know it could have been anything let's go check downstairs c'mon follow me . " I had said as he headed downstairs with Vince following close behind as we walked carefully down the stairs we had gotten down there and we looked around he had noticed something had fell so he picked it up and put it back where it was " Hmm .. so that's what the noise was something fell ." He had said . " Yep good thing we found what it was and you had put it back where it was before ." I had said as we turned around once again and walked back upstairs then into the living room and sat down on the couch . "Yes that's true ." Vince replied with a nod .


	19. Chapter 19-Goin Over To Tommy’s House

Later on that day Vince and I decided to go surprise Tommy so we walked over to his house I knocked on the door then waited outside with Vince with that Tommy had then came to the door dressed in a black shirt with the word lucky written on it and he had his nose piercing in as well . "Hey Vinnie ,Hey Erin come on in ." Tommy said as he smiled while leading the way inside the house and closed the door behind him then we had sat down on the couch with Tommy . "You two want anything to drink ?" He asks curiously. "Yes please I'll have a wine please and thank you ." I awnsered. "Alright sounds good and you ?" He asked Vince . " Same thing please and thank you ." Vince replied . "Alright coming right up ." He nodded then went to the kitchen to get two glasses he then put some wine in it then took the two glasses of wine back out to the living room and placed them on the table . "So how have you two been ?" Tommy asks. " We've been doing good actually." Vince smiled . " That's good to hear ." He smiled and we started drinking our wine .


	20. Cha20- Vince What Happened To Your Elbow

Tommy noticed there was a band-aid on Vince's elbow . "Hey Vince what happened to your elbow why is there a band-aid on it ?" He asks curiously not knowing what had happened cause he wasn't with us when it happened . " I got pushed onto the ground outside by some guy ,I hurt my elbow on the ground ,Erin helped me up and the guy didn't even apologize after he had left which was so rude ." Vince replied to Tommy's question . "Sorry to hear that and that's just mean that they didn't apologize to you ." said ,Tommy . " I know right I agree but they should have apologized but they didn't why I have no idea ." Vince said . "Well at least your okay though you put ice on it as well right ?" asked, Tommy ." Yep ." He nodded . "Good to hear ." Tommy had said .


	21. Chapter 21-What Did You Name Your Puppy?

Tommy smiled at the both of us " What did you name your puppy the one you two have at home ?" Tommy asks curiously. "We named him Simon ." awnsered,Vince . " Awww that's a cute name I like it." Tommy had said as he smiled . " Me too I think it is as well anyways we've got to get going see you again sometime Tommy and tell your sister Athena and your mom that I said hi ." said Vince . "Alright will do ." replied Tommy as he hugged us and then we left to get back to Vince's place which was actually my home now too as well he had opened the door then we walked inside then shut and locked the door we then had sat down and talked .

**Meanwhile back at The Lee's House . **

"Hey mom ." Tommy replied as he smiled . " Hello ." She smiled back as she said . " By the way mom my best friend Vince was here earlier with his girlfriend and he told me to tell you he said hi and same goes for Athena he knows her as well actually . " replied Tommy . "Alright hun next time you see him you tell him we both said hi okay Tommy, honey ." He nodded . "Yes mom will do ." He smiled as he spoke . "Good boy ." She said with a smile upon her lips .


	22. Chapter 22-Vince Let’s Go To The Beach

"Hey Vince let's go to the beach . What do you say good idea or what? " I asked curiously. "Sure let's go ." He had said as he took off his shirt and left his shorts on and was wearing his avaitor sunglasses as we walked to the beach we had then got there and I had my swimming suit on we both had sat on a lounge chair for a bit first and we chatted about some things as well . " I like this it's fun and pretty nice ." I said as I smiled as I looked over at him . "I agree me too ." Vince replied as he smiled . I smiled back and then I kissed his cheek . We had got someone to look after our puppy while we were at the beach since dogs weren't allowed at the beach that we went to . "Vince you look so cute wearing those avaitor sunglasses are they your favorite ones ?" I asked . "Yes indeed they are and thank you ." He spoke once again . "Cool and you're very welcome ." I replied with a smile .


	23. Chapter 23-Kissing In The Water

He then got up and got into the water . "Come in the water's great ." Vince said as he smiled . " Alright I'm on my way ." I said as I smiled and went in the water with him he had wrapped his arms around me in the water as we sat up and then he brought his hand up to my face and touched my cheek as he kissed me romantically while we were in the water he then stopped and began talking again . " I love you so , so , so much ." Vince replied . " Awww I love you too Vince you're such a sweetheart." I said . " Hey so are you my dear ." He replied while giggling . " Yes true ." I replied as I giggled as well and then swam with him we had lots of fun together that day .


	24. Chapter 24-Going Back Home

He had went underwater to get his hair wet then he had came up and was now beside me in the water, Later on we had got out of the water then dried off and dried our hair with the towels that we had then went to the change room and got changed into normal clothes then we had left and went home he had the keys and unlocked the front door so we then went inside and then sat on the couch after we had locked the door after going inside . " So what you wanna do now ?" Vince asked curiously. " How about we watch tv for a bit ? " I suggested . " Sure that sounds like a great idea ." He replied so with that he had turned on the tv and flipped through the channels until he came across something interesting to watch . " How about this ?" he asks curiously. "Yes sure we could watch this I'm alright with it I don't mind what we watch."I said as I smiled . " Alright then we'll watch this ." He replied as he set the tv remote down on the table and began watching whatever it was that he had found on the channel . We had ate some popcorn together while watching tv in the living room .


	25. Chap 25- Listening To Music With Vince

The movie was now over so I then asked "Hey Vince can we listen to music together ?" I asked curiously as I smiled . " Sure sounds like a great idea ." said ,Vince with a smile . "Alright sounds good ." I said as I smiled back at him . So with that he had turned on the stereo as he turned off the tv and we were now listening to music bon jovi started playing on the stereo and of course he knew I liked that band actually it was one of my faves he also liked them as well actually . "Alright Bon Jovi , great band actually ." Vince said with glee as he was happy . " Yes I totally agree with you they are a good band ." I replied as I smiled while we were listening to some of their music on the stereo .

Later on we had lunch together we had shared a pizza as we had sat at the kitchen table while eating our lunch . "This is really good." I replied with a smile after I was finished chewing it . " I know right it is . " he had said back to me as he smiled . "Yes totally the best pizza ever !" He shouted gleefully . " I agree ." I replied as I smiled .


	26. Cha 26 -Vince You're Such A Sweetheart

At 12:00pm we had finished our lunch then Vince asked " So what should we do now ? " I then smiled " Hmmm maybe we should just sit here and chat I guess and I have something to tell you by the way ." I said as I also had suggested what to do for us . " Alright sounds cool and what is it that you wanna tell me ?" He asked curiously. " Vince you're such a sweetheart and I really love you so much ." I said back to him and I kissed his cheek softly while smiling . " I love you too and thank you so much you're a sweetheart as well ." He replied . "Awww ." I had replied as I smiled then he had kissed my cheek as well .

The end


	27. The Cast Of The Story

Daniel Webber As Vince NeilToni As ErinJennifer Whomack As NatalieDouglas Booth As Nikki SixxMachine Gun Kelly As Tommy LeeAnd Iwan Rheon As Mick Mars


End file.
